Red Danger
by xrazorbladeloverx
Summary: Chi is a pure blood vampire who travels with a girl named Jessie. They try to find a new home but find themselves in kahona after being sucked into a lake. will this be their new home" well at least until the dreaded day.


Red Danger

By: Andi Hearts

She stood there silently the moonlight making her pale skin look like it was glowing she was wearing nothing except a tattered red cloak and a sword in her hand. Bodies covered in blood surrounded her blood was everywhere making red puddles on the ground. Her red eyes looked over the dead men making sure they were no longer a threat.

She was beautiful.

But she was dangerous.

It was always around her that dangerous atmosphere it made people not want to be around her.

Only one person went near her.

"Chi come in"

She looked up to her companion Jessie she had finished off the attackers and was ready for a bath and then to go to bed but Chi knew that Jessie was going to scold her for killing them instead of letting the men go.

"I want a bath"

Jessie gave her a look that said 'you can have a bath after I yell at you'. Sighing she walked to the cottage they stayed at for the time being and prepared herself for a sleepless night full of Jessie's yelling.

The yelling could be heard until sunrise then Chi wiped her blade and sheathed it on her back. Jessie had told her that she was to dig their graves and give them a proper funeral before she bathed and slept. While Chi was outside doing the task assigned to her Jessie went to bathe than make breakfast thinking about the attack from the eastern village.

'It's time to move again' her thoughts made her frown thinking that they would never find a permanent home. Chi and her had been together since they were six now they were 13 and traveling together. They never had anyone to take care of them Jessie worried about Chi everyday hoping she wouldn't lose herself to her bloodlust like she did when they were six. Chi was a pureblood vampire she would stop aging when they turned 16. When the girls met Chi had just massacred a village due to her blood lust, But Jessie saw the sadness in her eyes and became her only friend.

"Jessie the eggs are burning"

Jessie was pulled from her thoughts and started to panic as black smoke came from the frying pan.

"Ahh what am I going to do their on fire"

"Just pour some water on them"

Chi came over with a bucket of water pouring it on the eggs making more smoke rise and the pan to sizzle loudly.

"Oh"

"Idiot"

"Your so mean Chi"

"Really"

"Yes really"

"That's cool with me"

Jessie turned away with an scowl on her face. "Humph I don't need you I could've done that myself."

Chi smirked knowing she won this battle. "I'm going to bathe"

Chi walked out leaving Jessie to sulk by herself.

'Well looks like there's no breakfast this morning '

Jessie threw out the burnt eggs and cleaned up the kitchen by the time she was done Chi walked out in a clean towel with her tattered cloak in her hand.

"We need to move on again"

Chi's red eyes looked sad they had just gotten used to staying here and now they had to move.

"Chi I think that everything will be okay we'll find where we belong soon enough"

"But everyone is scared of me "

Jessie grabbed the girls hand and looked into her red eyes.

"I'm not scared of you and you know what "Jessie held her hand over her heart" I promise on my life I will never leave you alone"

"I love you Jessie"

"Of course you do I'm awesome"

Both of the girls laughed.

"But you need to wash my cloak or I will walk around nude"

Jessie looked annoyed.

'You never wear anything but that darn cloak you are starting to get women parts you need to cover up"

"I'm fine wearing what I wear it makes me happy"

"Fine but when we get to a new village you have to wear something under it"

"Fine"

After we packed up what little stuff we had set off to the west.

Chi had on her clean, tattered, red cloak wrapped around her body her sword was strapped to her back her hood was down to show her raven black hair.

Jessie was in her usual shorts and tank top her light brown hair up in its usual pony tail making her big green eyes show.

Jessie had a backpack on full of food and an extra change of clothes.

"Well lets go"

The sun was high in the sky Chi looked up glared at the sun pulling her hood up.

"It's about twelve"

"Chi, if the sun is bothering you put your hood up"

"It's fine I can only enjoy it while I can"

Jessie closed her eyes remembering what Chi told her 3 years ago. When Chi turns 16 she will turn into a true vampire one that gets burned by the sun and survives off human blood.

This is Chi.

Chi noticed that her companion was lost in thought a scowl carved into her face. Chi thought of where they would head next she wanted to spend the last three years of her half human life with her best friend. She looked ahead of her and saw a lake about a mile ahead, she may have been part human but she still had better senses then humans. She looked over to Jessie making sure she was still there.

"Jessie I want to swim"

She looked shocked for a second finally being pulled from her thoughts.

"Sure I would like one as well"

"Well there is a lake a mile ahead"

The two girls arrived at the lake Chi with her cloak wrapped around her the torn pieces blowing behind her making her look as dangerous as a knife at your throat. Jessie just stripped down to her underwear and walked in up to her hips.

"Come on in chi it's nice and cold"

Chi did'nt have to be told twice she walked over to the dock that was conveniently place a couple yards away and ripped her cloak off ,then took off running jumping into the icy cold water.

"I give it a nine you could have totally made you jump a little cleaner"

Chi glared at Jessie the girl had some guts that cannon ball was complete perfection. That was one thing Chi took pride in was her cannon balls they were awesome.

"I don't need your wrong opinion"

"Well why don't you come out here and say that"

Chi looked over to the girl noticing she had swum out to the middle of the lake with a smirk plastered on her face. Not willing to back down from a challenge she swam to her but halfway there she felt something wrong. She looked around her looking for threats her red eyes scanning the area.

"What's wrong Chi"

Finally passing it off as nothing Chi just smirked and swan at Jessie full speed pulling her under the water.

They both were staring at each other grinning under the water, but the water began to glow. Chi looked down and swam pulling Jessie away from the unknown threat she made it to the dock. Jessie was asking questions 'Damn it I should have known something was going to go wrong'. She grabbed her cloak ignoring Jessie's questions but before she could make it any where she was being pulled back toward the lake. It felt like she had to go there it was pulling her to it the glow that had been under the water was brighter pulling her to it telling her that it was vital that she go.

Jessie felt the pull to but not as strong as Chi. She wondered what was happening. She saw Chi making her way toward the light Jessie walked after her. She was going to pull Chi away but ended up grabbing her cloak at the wrong time and was pulled along with Chi as she jumped into the growing light.


End file.
